Trading Faces
by dragonserpent18
Summary: A bad accident causes the five children to switch bodies! Now they have to cope with each other, while waiting for the effects to wear off.
1. Learn to throw your voice, etc

**Hello everyone! I'm back again with a new story! Granted, this one is much shorter than Down the Chute, but I'm hoping you like it anyway. Keep in mind that I no longer work at a schedule, and have opted to write at my own pace. I won't disappear for months, though, so there's that. Let's begin, shall we?**

 **Chapter 1: Learn to Throw Your Voice! Fool Your Friends! Fun at Parties!**

It was 10:05. The tour had only just begun. Mr. Wonka had already met the 5 children who graciously entered his factory. When he got to the end of the hall, he unlocked a small door leading to the Chocolate Room. "Welcome, my dear children, to the Chocolate Room, where everything you see is edible. Don't get overexcited, and don't lose your heads. Just bask in the delight and eat anything you like! Go on and enjoy!"

The children and adults began running around the Chocolate Room, gleefully eating all they could. That is, except for Mr. Wonka, who delighted in seeing the children enjoy his confections. "Ah, I knew it was going to be a delightful morning." That is until he saw Violet calling Charlie a loser, and Veruca whining for an Oompa-Loompa while Mike mocked her. "If only these children would just get along, it would be even better." He walked by the waterfall, and lamented. "People really need to understand each other better. We've become separated by no longer caring about other people. If only we could experience another's shoes, then we could-"

But he was soon interrupted by a loud Violet. "HEY MR. WONKA, WHAT'S THIS?" She was pointing to a tree with bluish-white gummies growing from it. Each one faintly glowed every second.

"Well, lookee here! Someone discovered my Ghost Gummies! Gather around, everyone!"

"What the heck is a Ghost Gummy?" Mike asked with the usual cynicism.

"They are candies that eject your spirit and allow you to fly just like a ghost! The gummy keeps your body preserved and clean, so you can stay out as long as you like! All you have to do is just go back in, and everything goes back to the way it was. Go on, children, try it!" He handed each child a piece and they all chewed it. Within seconds, their spirits jumped out and began flying!

"Wow!" Violet spoke with a booming voice. "THIS. IS. AMAZING!"

Veruca didn't seem to like it so much. "How come everyone has a ghostly tail but me? I want a tail, too!"

Augustus said nothing, while Charlie enjoyed himself. "Grandpa, this is fantastic, you should try it!"

Meanwhile, Mike was flying around in random directions, yelling, "HOW DO YOU STEER THIS FREAKING THING?" He bumped into Violet, who bumped into Charlie, who bumped into Veruca, who bumped into Augustus and almost fell on a shrub.

"People stay calm! Avoid touching each other, because your spirits will bounce off each other and go out of control!" Already too late to say that, as the children started flying erroneously. "Children, please, be careful-" One of the spirits crashed into him, and another spirit came out the other way. The rest of the spirits jumped into the bodies below.

"Is everybody alright?" Grandpa Joe asked.

Charlie spoke, but it didn't come from him. "I feel fine, but not like myself." He saw Violet scream, but it didn't come from her body either. Charlie and Violet looked at each other, before looking down. Charlie was wearing a blue tracksuit, and had blonde hair. Violet had brown hair and wore a sweater and brown pants. Both of them had switched bodies! "I'm...I'm...you," they both said at the same time.

Suddenly, Veruca laughed. "What's so funny about that, Veruca?" Violet inquired. "I'm in the body of a poor boy!"

Mike's body jumped up, put his hands on his hips and said, "What are you talking about? I'm Veruca, you idiot!" Veruca looked down and screamed when she realized Mike had switched bodies with her.

Augustus then walked over and spoke with Wonka's voice. "We have a serious problem on our hands."

 **Yay! Everything's gone horribly awry already! I hope you enjoy this story. Take care, everyone!**


	2. Walk a Mile

**Response time: To naughty, It's gonna be good. To mattTheWriter072, believe it or not, I can actually picture that. And you'll find out the answer soon. To Sonny April, I'm curious to see how it will turn out myself. To XXCandyloverXX, you'll find out in this chapter about the specifics. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, the answer is a museum. That one was in The Batman, but it doesn't seem like much of a riddle, to be honest. To Linkwonka88, Augustus and Wonka switched bodies. To Memelimore, in the actual scene, it starts out with what you heard in the behind the scenes, but it doesn't show Mike saying the same thing in a mock British accent. I wish they kept it in. I know of other deleted scenes they should've kept in. There's one where Veruca sticks Violet's hand in something that looks like Jello. I can't find it anymore, so if anyone knows where it is, I would like some details. To Guest, how did you type this then lol. To TheFastFox, Wait no further.**

 **Chapter 2: Walk a Mile**

"So let me get this straight," Mr. Teavee said while scratching his addled brain. "So Violet is in Charlie's body, Charlie is in Violet's body, my son is in Veruca's body, Veruca is in my son's body, Mr. Wonka is in Augustus' body, Augustus is in Mr. Wonka's body, and I'm...really confused."

"That's just about the size of it, sir," replied Mr. Wonka. He spotted Violet giggling. "And what is so funny, Charlie?"

Charlie's body replied, "No, he's Charlie. I'm Violet. Try to keep it straight, buddy. And your voice is hilarious coming out of Augustus' body."

Veruca put Mike's hands on his hips and said, "Exactly how long are we stuck like this?"

Mr. Wonka thought for a moment and then answered, "Well, it's uncertain. The Ghost Gummies have to be digested, and then we can eat more to switch bodies. They don't start to be digested until there's a soul in the body; that way they can keep the body preserved until a soul returns. Of course, it doesn't say which soul, so long as there is one in there. It could take hours before the gummy is fully digested."

"HOURS?" Violet shouted. "I CAN'T STAY IN THIS DUDE FOR HOURS!"

"Relax, Charlie."

"I'M VIOLET!"

"Relax, Violet. Your body will glow when it's ready for another. And some may be faster than others. So there's hope for you yet. (Not like you don't deserve the current predicament)."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. All I can say is, we can move on with the tour while you wait, and I will hold on to these gummies until it's time."

Violet then snatched the gummies and ate another. But nothing happened. "Why isn't it working? Why am I still stuck in this body?"

"You still have one, so it won't work, and you also might've just doubled your time. Do you have the attention span of a squirrel?"

Mike asked her, "Yeah seriously, What's your deal? Big whoop, you switched a body. I'm in Veruca's body, and I'm okay with it." He suddenly got stares from all sides. "What? Veruca is really clean, and this dress is actually quite comfortable." Veruca uses Mike's face to smile. "It's a shame it's wasted on someone like a spoiled brat."

Before Veruca could hit him, Charlie stopped, "I don't think it's a good idea to hit yourself."

"Well, now that we have established that, how about we...where's Augustus?"

Mike answered, "He's been drinking from the river since the second he went into your body."

Mr. Wonka waddled over to Augustus and said, "STOP DRINKING FROM THE RIVER THIS INSTANT!"

Augustus looked up and said, "Why?"

"Because it'll turn into bubbling fat and go straight into my stomach!" He went back to drinking. "Stop that! How would you like it if I started doing that to your body?"

Augustus looked up again and responded, "But I am already fat."

"Oh yeah. Well, I can give you acid reflux to deal with later!" Augustus stood up and walked away, while Wonka grumbled, "Yeah, that's what I thought. The acid reflux disease threat always works."

 **That's the chapter! So now you have some answers, and probably some new questions, but hold on for more! Take care!**


	3. The Comfortable Boat Ride

**I would've been a lot sooner in this story, but I have some news. About a week and a half ago, the day after I posted chapter 2, I had a mental breakdown and had committed myself to a psychiatric hospital for a little while. I'm much better now, and I'm finally ready to get back to writing.**

 **Response Time: To Guest 1, I agree, I was impressed by Jordan Fry's performance. To Ethan (your name's a bit too long for me), I wish there were too. And I would love to see a blooper reel for the movie, but I've had no luck. To TheFastFox, who knows for sure? To mattTheWriter072, I aim for the outrageous in this one. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, Technically there are multiple answers to it. My personal favorite is "e" because it comes at the end of "captive." To Guest 2, now I really feel bad about wrecking your laptop. To LinkWonka88, ;) To memelimore, I would very much appreciate a link if you can find it. To naughty, thank you. I appreciate it. To Sonny April, I'm glad I'm getting laughs out of people. To Guest 3, my name is named after the guy in my profile pic (Hazama) who uses an attack called Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent. 18 was the age I started using the name. To Guest 4, Thanks.**

 **Chapter 3: The Comfortable Boat Ride**

"Alright, everyone! Transportation has been arranged for us, so if you'll all follow me," Mr. Wonka so ordered.

Augustus replied, "Shouldn't they be following me?"

Wonka waddled up to his face and said, "No. And what's the matter with your voice? Why aren't you talking with your accent?" Augustus shrugged his shoulders, and as Wonka waddled away, Augustus whispered something nasty. "If you have a problem, Augustus, you can say it to your face."

Violet whispered, "I have a few things I'd like to say to my face."

Mike elbowed her and whispered, "Shut up. No one wants to hear your baseless complaints."

Wonka gestured them all to walk by the river's edge. When they did, a pink boat that resembled a seahorse had emerged from a nearby tunnel. The Oompa-Loompas were rowing the boat until they reached the people. They started laughing, prompting Violet to ask, "What's so funny?" This made the Oompa-Loompas laugh even harder.

Wonka leaned over to Violet and said, "At first, I thought it was all the cocoa beans making them laugh, but now I would say that it's your voice coming of Charlie's mouth." This made the Oompa-Loompas laugh the hardest. "As you were, fellas! Oh, who am I kidding, I can't be mad at them. All aboard!"

The boat started moving slowly through the river. As they went down the stream, Wonka asked Augustus, "Augustus, would you mind taking out the ladle in my pocket and dipping it in the river?" Once he did that, Wonka said, "Taste some and pass it along." Augustus decided to instead give it to everyone else. "What's the matter, Augustus?"

Augustus said, "Well you were right. I shouldn't have been eating so much while in your body. I'll eventually be out of this one, but what I do affects you later. I'm sorry for being selfish."

Mr. Wonka was shocked by this. "You know something, Augustus? I was wrong about you. I can trust you to take care of my body." Everyone immediately turned around with a weird look on their face. "I know that sounds inappropriate, but in context, it's very tame."

Mike then decided to say, "While we're apologizing, I got something to say. I'm sorry, Veruca. I called you a spoiled brat, and that was wrong."

Veruca said, "No, I am a spoiled brat. You had every right to call me out on it. What about you, Violet? Anything you want to share?"

Violet rudely replied, "I'm just mad that I can't use my own foot to bury it in your butt."

Mike scoffed. "Charlie's legs aren't good enough for you?"

Violet sneered, "As if! I'll admit, he's got long legs, but they aren't worth using."

Charlie replied to her, "I understand you're upset, but I want to make the most of it. Come on, what do you say?" He extended out a hand to her.

Violet angrily slapped her own hand away and said, "I say if you tell me another sickly-sweet platitude, Mr. Goody-Two Shoes, I will beat you down. I don't care if I'm hurting my own body."

Mr. Wonka told everyone, "Be advised everyone! We're all going through the tunnel!"

 **That's the chapter! It was hard to write, but I did it! Take care, all!**


	4. Somebody Snaps, part 1

**Response Time: To Naughty, Violet has no chill. No chill at all. Negative chill. There's a reference in that, I just can't remember what it is. To mattTheWriter072, well, there probably needs to be an explosion before the cooldown. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, I will expect days like these, but I need not worry myself to death over it. I'll be okay. To Guest, I don't really know. Maybe. To VerucaBeyotch, I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been? To TheFastFox, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. To Memelimore, I gotta say, that's saddening. Now that mystery info is gone and nowhere to be found. I hate it when that happens.**

 **A thousand pardons for this taking so long.**

 **Chapter 4: Somebody Snaps, part 1**

"I almost forgot about the tunnel. Full speed ahead!" The drums on the boat start going faster and rowers kept on rowing. "They certainly aren't showing any sign that they are slowing, huh?"

"Nope," Veruca said in a bored tone.

"This ride is kind of slow, Wonka," Mike said in disbelief. "It's not that exciting, really."

"Well just wait for this!" The river started moving rapidly at breakneck speed, the lights became a psychedelic version of creepy, but the creepiest part was hearing Wonka's scary laugh come out of Augustus' mouth. Violet didn't realize it, but she grabbed Charlie and held him to her tight. Charlie was trying to detach himself from her desperately, but she had the grip of a python. As they descended quickly into the tunnel, Wonka pointed out. "Check out the rooms as we pass by. There's the Candy Canes! And there's the Gum Drops! And the-" The boat stopped moving so fast, so Wonka lost balance and fell forward.

When the ride stopped moving fast all of a sudden, Violet realized what she was doing and pushed Charlie with great force. He would've fallen out of the boat, had Grandpa Joe grabbed him. He then said to Violet, "I saved you from getting chocolate coated, and I would've still done it if it was just you. Think about that, young lady."

Mike told him, "Well, if it just was her, Grandpa Joe. May I call you Grandpa Joe?" Joe nodded so he continued. "I would've just let her drop."

Violet yelled, "Excuse me?"

Augustus told her, "I don't blame him for saying that."

Veruca also stood up for Charlie, "Yeah, you were the one who was crushing him with an iron grip. He was trying his best to pry you away. I don't blame him either, since you got the poor boy scared to death of you. Oh look at all the cream-related rooms!"

Mike said in a sarcastic tone, "Way to back him up, Veruca."

When that conversation finished, the boat started picking up speed again. It passed by Chocolate Truffles, Truffle Chocolates, Chocolate with no Truffles, Truffles with no Chocolate, and Jelly Beans before the boat was ordered to stop at the Inventing Room.

They all stood up but as they went in, Mr. Salt asked Mrs. Beauregarde, "Weren't you going to step in to protect your daughter?"

Mrs. Beauregarde coldly replied, "She made her choice. She has to deal with it."

 **I hope this was worth the wait! I tried as best as could. I don't know why, but I just couldn't get myself to write. I promise I won't make the next one wait so long. So who do you think will snap? Who will be the one on the receiving end of it? What are your thoughts? Let me know!**


	5. Somebody Snaps, part 2

**Response Time: To Naughty, If I was, it was unintentional, really. To VerucaBeyotch, there's one slight factor you're missing, but you do have a good theory. To JOHNHAMMOND1993 and mattTheWriter072, It is not Violet who snaps. To Guest and Babymetalfan1, Then you should've brought some. To Ethan, It's just a bad joke, really. Just horrible. Jelly beans being at the end was really the punch line. As for your answer to the question, you are most certainly on the right track, and I bet you know the answer of who it is.**

 **Chapter 5: Somebody Snaps, part 2**

"Now this is the most important room in the entire factory. Now, everyone enjoy yourselves, but just don't...touch anything. Okay? Okay."

Violet and Mike ran towards this one machine that shot big red balls into a pool filled with more big red balls. Two Oompa-Loompas were in the pool grabbing all the big red balls. One Oompa-Loompa was sitting by the pool of big red balls and sucking on one of those big red balls. And if you are thinking anything dirty, shame on you.

"Mr. Wonka," Mike asked, "What is all of this? Also this machine makes a really cool sound when it fires those balls."

Mr. Wonka smiled. "I'm glad you asked. These aren't out yet, but they will be soon. They are Everlasting Gobstoppers, for children with very little pocket money. You can suck on it all year, and it never gets any smaller. Never. At least, I'm almost certain. There's still a few more tests needed."

Violet taunted, "Sounds perfect for a poor kid. Right Charlie?" Charlie responded with a twisted grimace that looked so unhappy, it made Violet's pretty face look incredibly hideous.

Mike whispered to Wonka, "I still can't spell Violet without 'vile,' I see."

Wonka whispered back, "Apples don't fall far from the sociopathic, track-suit wearing tree." He pointed to Violet's mother glaring at Violet for picking up a Gobstopper and holding it high so Charlie couldn't reach it. Wonka then waddled over to the spiteful Violet, snatched the Gobstopper, and put it in Charlie's hands (or Violet's hands. But Charlie is in Violet's body THIS IS TOO CONFUSING). "Now if you'll come with me, allow me to introduce Hair Toffee. This invention will grow new hair in exactly half an hour, as well as a mustache and beard."

"Oh!" Augustus replied, "I thought it was a toffee that tasted like hair. Does it taste like hair?"

"I would certainly hope not. If it does, burn it." He then ushered them all to a giant machine. "Watch this."

He pulled a switch and a siren started blaring. Steam furiously hissed out, chemicals where bubbling, and lights were going crazy. A drawer then opened up and a piece of gum popped out while making a cute sounding "ding!"

"That's it?" Mr. Salt said in a bland tone.

"Do you know what this is, my good man?" Mr. Wonka asked.

Violet answered, "It's gum!"

"Correct. It is a stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe. But why? Because this gum is a three-course meal! That's right, it is gum that contains a full and hearty meal! Say good bye to any worries about your kitchen, because this meal will only need you to chew the gum. The one I'm working on happens to be tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie."

"It sounds wonderful!" Grandpa Joe said.

"It sounds odd," Veruca said with a raised eyebrow.

But Violet took it and said, "It sounds like just the thing for me."

Mr. Wonka began to get anxious at the girl's ambition and replied in a shaky tone, "Oh, I really don't think that's a good idea!"

"Who cares what you think? I want it."

"But it's not ready to be consumed, it's dangerous. Besides, you'd be damaging Charlie's body! Don't make such a horrible mistake!"

"Well, to heck with that!"

A shout then came out. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to see it was Charlie who shouted. He then walked up to her, grabbed the gum, and stomped on it violently.

Wonka was in shock. "Oh no. It's already happening."

Mike asked, "What's happening-" before Wonka shushed him.

Charlie began to rant and rave. "I HAVE STAYED QUIET FOR TOO LONG! I GAVE YOU LATITUDE FOR LONG ENOUGH, AND YOU DO THIS? MAKING FUN OF ME IS ONE THING, BUT YOU WOULD WILLINGLY HARM MY BODY? HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE SELFISH, UNDENIABLY CARELESS, AND A GENERALLY REPULSIVE PERSON!"

Violet yelled back, "Who do you think you are to talk to me like-"

Charlie shouted, "SILENCE!" Violet immediately stopped talking. It was the first time she actually showed real fear. "I HAVE TRIED TO BE NICE, I HAVE TRIED TO BE REASONABLE, AND YOU THROW IT IN MY FACE EVERY TIME! WELL VIOLET BEAUREGARDE, I AM DONE WITH YOU, AND I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL I AM OUT OF THE BODY OF SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON SO I CAN NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" He then stormed away.

"Charlie, wait!" Veruca said while following him. The others were sitting there in a state of shock.

 **That's the chapter! Before everyone comes at me with the "Charlie is out of character" thing, there is a reason why it happened. Wonka saying "It's already happening" is the clue. For future reference, when I turn on the bulb, let me put the lampshade on first. Thank you.**

 **Announcement: I will posting the next chapter on September 21. I apologize for the lateness.**


	6. Listen to the Lesson

**Response Time: To Ethan, body swaps are indeed confusing. They're even harder to write, but it's not why I've been taking so long. Dealing with more shit, really. But I'm glad you've been loyal. To TheFastFox, yes. To Verucabeyotch, There's more to it than you think. To Babymetalfan1, yes I have heard of them. Sadly, I'm not a fan. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, to be honest, I've just been getting tired of the riddles, but I didn't really know how to tell you. To Sonny April, you are right on the nose. To Rydiaaaaa1, I know I've taken a long time, and I humbly apologize.**

 **Chapter 6: Listen to the Lesson**

In the aftermath of Charlie's unexpected breakdown, everyone was trying to process as to what had just transpired. "I can't believe out of everyone, that Charlie would be the one to have a breakdown," Augustus observed.

Mike then replied, "Actually someone did expect it. Mr. Wonka isn't entirely telling the whole truth." He then looked at Wonka, who had a guilty look on Augustus' face. "What is it you aren't telling us?"

Mr. Wonka sighed. "I didn't want to say anything unless I was certain. The gummy doesn't discriminate as to what soul goes in where, but the body does. Each one of you is rejecting the soul within, and therefore retaining characteristics of the previous owner. The body can't just eject a soul, so they are running oddly. Charlie just manifested Violet's anger from her own body. Violet has been exhibiting Charlie's insecurities, and therefore has lashed out on others. So far, they are the only ones to do that, but it's only a matter of time before everyone else follows suit. And it may not even go the way you think. Rejection can also come out in other dangerous ways."

"So what will happen to us? As in when it gets to the end?" Violet asked.

"My best guess is you'll all lose your sanity. And when you do go back, the damage will carry on to your own minds."

"So what can we do?" Mike asked.

"We have to stick together. Keep each other in check, and it should slow things down. That way it doesn't lead to permanent damage. But we can't fight amongst ourselves any more." He specifically glared at Violet when he said that. "We have to keep each other safe. No matter what."

Mr. Wonka then went to look for Veruca and Charlie. In the meantime, the adults talked among themselves.

"I can't believe how bad a condition he's really in," Violet said with guilt.

Mike coldly told her, "You had it coming. You did everything you could to cause this; and because you extended your own time, you two may have even more damage. You really need to make it up to him if you are to ever escape this."

At that moment, Grandpa Joe was surprised to see Violet stand in front of him. "I...I'm really sorry for what I've done. Please tell me everything you know about Charlie. I need to know how to make this right."

 **That's the chapter! I apologize these chapters take so long to get to. But I won't make any excuses.**


	7. Forgiveness is a Blessing

**Hello everyone! I know I've been gone for a while, but I'm back because I bring news. Following the end of this story, I will be officially retiring. Of course, I will still read stories and review on occasion. And still feel free to write messages to me, as my email will let me know. I couldn't very well leave everyone hanging, now could I? All right then. On with the story!**

 **On a separate note, I calculated the views of every story I've made. A total of almost 100,000 views. More than I could ever ask for, so thanks for the support.**

 **Chapter 7: Forgiveness is a Blessing**

"Well Violet, it's like this," Grandpa Joe explained as he sat down. "Charlie has always been devoted to one thing and one thing only: everyone else's happiness. That boy has done every thing he can to take care of us. He has two parents who both have trouble finding work, four grandparents who need constant attention, and no time for himself. I don't think anyone loves his family more than Charlie. I've always felt terrible about being bedridden. That's why I came here. Trust me when I say it's taking everything out of me to be here. When Charlie won the ticket, it was the luckiest day of his life. But he didn't want to go. He wanted to sell it to help us." Hearing this made Violet feel bad for him, so Grandpa Joe told her. "I think I'll stop there. But I'll tell you this. You don't have to let your mother have such total control over you. You are your own person. You have to stop doing this, or it'll cost your humanity." Violet looked at him and nodded as determined-looking as she could.

Meanwhile, Charlie sat and cried while Veruca sat with him. "I know you're upset Charlie, but you have to carry on. You made it to this tour, and you came to spend it with your Grandfather, right?" Charlie nodded, so Veruca continued. "Believe it or not, I know Violet has done some bad things, but I think she's feeling just as bad as you are. I think she's jealous of you."

"How? She has it all."

"Not a good relationship with her family." Charlie looked up at her. "You love your family more than anything, and I respect that very much. But Violet only has her mother, and we all see how cruel she is. You should take this experience to your heart. Look at it in another way, and find the courage to forgive her." They then hugged it out.

"Charlie! Veruca! There you are!" It was Mike who had found them. "I have some bad news. I'll tell you on the way back."

When they came back, Mr. Salt hugged Veruca, saying he was glad she was okay. Grandpa Joe also hugged Charlie. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Someone wants to say something to you." He turned so Violet could approach him.

"Charlie, I'm really sorry. For everything, and I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but I want to do what I can to make up for this. Anything you need, I'll be there for you, I promise."

Charlie smiled and told her, "I'm sorry for losing my temper. We need to stick together from here on out, which is why...I forgive you."

As Violet perked up, Wonka told them, "I like this cooperation. When you all are cordial like this, it warms my heart. Although, that might be coming from all the food Augustus ate this morning. Anyway, we should press on. There is more to see." And so they did.

 **That's the chapter! As always, I will update on my own time, but I'm not going to be as long as I was later. I also won't be doing Response Times anymore, as I just end up exhausting myself typing away. I think I have arthritis (and I'm only 22). Anyway, see you in the next one, and have a good day.**


	8. SHORT INTERMISSION

**Thanks to those who welcomed me back. I greatly appreciate it. I will answer as to why I am retiring. This account was meant for me to build up experience as a writer. Creating stories from something already made is much tougher than it looks. But I feel this is a chapter I must close so I can begin anew. Which is why I finish this story, I will move on to writing a novel of my own. I can only hope I will be able to move forward. And now for the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 8: SHORT INTERMISSION**

"So where are we heading right now?"

Wonka answered, "We are going down this corridor to explore some new rooms. I believe the Nut Sorting Room is close by."

Mr. Salt, needing to show off, replied, "Ah, that will be something I know all about. I am in the nut business."

"I'll bet," Wonka whispered.

Mike then pointed out something. "Hey Mr. Wonka. I found out something weird. If I grab a certain part of the head I am currently in, I can say weird stuff with Veruca's voice."

Mr. Wonka distractedly said, "That's nice. Wait, what?"

Mike then explained, "It's odd, but I'm basically messing with the speech part of the brain. Because of this, it makes me say jumbled words in Veruca's memory."

Veruca responded, "I will only allow this if you let me do it back."

Violet said, "I want to do it to! It looks like fun." She then turned to see Charlie looking at her funny. "That is, if Charlie will allow me?"

Charlie sighed. "Alright."

Mike then grabbed the back of his own head. Veruca shouted, "Ouch! Be careful!"

"Well don't cringe! It makes it harder to do this!"

"Well if you didn't grab so hard, (changes into Mike's voice) I wouldn't be jumping the videogame spongebath!"

Practically everyone went, "What did she say?"

Mike then did it to himself and said, "It wasn't that bad. (changes into Veruca's voice) It's as flimsy as beating the curtains with a silver spoon!"

Augustus then tried it, "Oh Mr. Wonka! (changes to Wonka's voice) What do say to fattening the chemicals with creamed mustard?"

Mr. Wonka decided to do it back, but Augustus is primarily a German speaker, so everything was German. He might have been cussing him out, as well.

Violet then did this and should in Charlie's voice, "I don't care how much you drill in my brain, you will never find any chocolate!" She then pulled back and said, "Come on Charlie you have to try it! It's funny!"

Charlie sighed, "Fine." He grabbed the back of Violet's head and said in her voice, "Greetings. I am dragonserpent18, and this was my way of rewarding everyone's patience with a funny scene. Also, Epic Battle Fantasy 5, Mardek 3, and Chrono Trigger are the greatest video games of all time. Kumquats."

Mike asked, "Did someone just highjack Violet's brain while you were highjacking her brain?"

Charlie shivered, "I'm actually a little scared now."

 **That's the chapter! I am sorry for being late again. By the way, I am going to hold a contest. Since it is my last story, I will let the fans decide how the story ends. Simply type the idea for how it ends in the review section, and I will decide the winner. I will announce the winner along with the next chapter on April 12th. You have two weeks. Take care!**


End file.
